The Silver Fox that Runs Through the Snow
by 7dragons7
Summary: The silver haired man his eyes opened ever so slightly. Toshiro's green eyes watched him. What would make the man that is always smiling make that sad face. GinXHitsu


So Acen 2009 came and went this weekend here in Chicago. Its so sad but there will always be another one next year. Anyway this year I went as Ichimaru Gin. While I was there I met a very nice Toshiro. We hung out a bit. I guess its kinda funny, a Toshiro and Gin getting along and hanging out, seeing as the two characters don't get along. Now that the con is over it sadly means we'll probably never meet again, seeing as I was just to shy to get anything more then a name from him.

So for the nice guy I met at the convention here is a Gin and Toshiro fic.

Warning; Spoilers. Light spoilers but spoilers all the same. All the way up to the seconded half of the war on earth

Also light and I mean light yaoi and character death.

The Silver Fox that Runs Through the Snow

The short captain walked to the head captain's door for the captains meeting. The door was not open yet. He had left early it was to be expected. With a sigh he leaned against a wall and waited for others to arrive. He closed his green eyes, he was feeling a bit tired. Dealing with Matsumoto was always tiring.

"Oh, you're here early."

His green eyes flew opened at the voice. A voice he was not fond of.

"Ichimaru," he said softly.

The pale smiling face tilted to the side. "I didn't think anyone would be here so early."

Toshiro said nothing in reply. He just watched the thin man. The thin captain watched him back. Both were standing a good distance form each other. Both carefully watching the other. Or at least Toshiro assumed Ichimaru was watching him, it was hard to tell with those constantly closed eyes.

Toshiro sighed. The heavy awkward silence was unbearable so he closed his eyes again choosing to ignore the silver haired man.

As soon as his eyes were closed he heard the soft footsteps of Ichimaru. They were weird. Not the normal pattern of footsteps.

Green eyes flew open again. "What's wrong with you?" asked the white haired captain.

Gin froze. "Hm?" he asked. "What do ya mean?"

"Your footsteps sound weird,"

"Ya must be hearing things,"

The boy's eyes narrowed. Was Gin injured? If he was why was he hiding it? And more importantly why did he care? Still he wanted to know the truth for one reason or another.

"If I am hearing things then you should have no problem walking over to that wall, right?"

"Eh?" was Gin's reply. He was still smiling, but it looked strained. Why was he hiding the simple fact that he was injured? It didn't make any sense.

Another set of footsteps approached them.

"Good afternoon everyone." The bi-speckled man said, giving the two a wave.

"Aizen," Toshiro said giving the older man a nod.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said looking at the two.

"I waiting for Ichimaru to give me a walking demonstration," said the small captain, crossing his arms. He smirked at the silver haired man.

Aizen adjusted his glasses. "Well Ichimaru can't do that,"

Toshiro looked at the brunette. "He can't?"

"I saw it myself. He took a nasty spill down some stairs."

"He did?" Toshiro couldn't believe that.

The light was reflecting of Aizen's glasses, hiding his eyes. "Indeed. I can see why he didn't want to say anything, no one wants to admit at being clumsy, right Captain Ichimaru?"

Toshiro saw that smile waver for just a moment. What was going on? Aizen was lying but why? Why would he lie? Ichimaru was one of the quickest and more graceful of the captains, him falling down a flight of stairs was ridicules. Aizen was clearly telling a lie. But what did he have to gain from lying about something so stupid?

It was then he realized. He didn't care. Why should he care what happened to Ichimaru. Always picking on Momo, and distracting Matsumoto. He was nothing but trouble. It served him right that his leg or whatever was hurt.

"You should be more careful Captain Ichimaru," he heard Aizen say.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was later that night after the meeting when Toshiro saw Ichimaru again. He was on the rooftops of the third squads barracks. He was starring at the moon. It was a full moon tonight. It was high in the sky the stars sparkling around it.

The third captain was wearing an expression that the tenth, had never seen him wear before. The smile was gone it was replaced by a sad frown and the usually tightly closed eyes were open slightly. For the first time Toshiro could see the scarlet color.

Without another thought he leapt onto the roof suddenly appearing in front of Ichimaru.

"What are you doing?"

The scarlet eyes were wide in surprise as the sudden intrusion. He stumbled backwards finally falling backwards on the tiled roof.

Toshiro did his very best to keep himself from laughing. He watched the silver haired man sit up and rub his back.

"I guess you are clumsier then I thought." the white haired captain took a seat in front beside the silver haired captain.

Ichimaru said nothing to this comment. The two never really talked before. Ichimaru always seemed like a nasty character. Also he seemed to have something against Aizen. He was always rude and sarcastic towards the man. Toshiro was kind of fond of the fifth captain and didn't like the way Ichimaru treated him. So he had chosen to ignore the silver haired man to the best of his abilities. However, maybe he should just give the man a chance.

Yet. What could the two say to each other? They just sat in silence. Toshiro glanced at the thin man. His eyes were tightly closed again. A weak smile gracing his lips.

"That Kuchiki girl is still missing," he said at last, just to get rid of the awkward silence.

Gin nodded. "I bet Captain Kuchiki is worried bout his lil' sis."

Silence again.

Toshiro sighed. He tried.

"You'll take good care of Ran-chan, right?"

Toshiro looked back at the thin man. "Matsumoto?" he asked.

Ichimaru nodded. "You'll take good care of her, right?"

Toshiro looked back up at the sky. "She does a good job of looking after her self."

The smile grew a little bigger. "That she does. But make sure she stays out of trouble, and make sure she is never sad."

Toshiro frowned a bit. What was this all about? "I'll do my best," he said.

"Good," the thin man stood up. A bony hand peeked out of the his long sleeves and ruffled the white spiky hair. "I know she's in good hands,"

Irritated at the childish hair ruffling he grabbed the thin wrist. "Right, right,"

He stood up the thin wrist still in his grasp. "What is this all about anyway?" he asked. He froze for a moment. The wrist was all bruised. He carefully let it go. "Ichimaru," he whispered.

"I just want to make sure she's in good hands, is all," the carefully tucked his hands back in their sleeves.

"Ichimaru," said Toshiro again.

"Well its getting late. Little kids should be in bed."

"Ichimaru," Toshiro said again a little louder.

"Well, bye bye!" called Ichimaru flash stepping away.

Toshiro clenched his fists. What was that? Someone was hurting Ichimaru. But who? Aizen was covering up it seemed. What was going on? Toshiro didn't know. But he did know that for one reason or another he felt worried for the thin captain.

However he wouldn't have time to worry about that. Because a two weeks later Ichigo and his friends broke into soul society to save Rukia Kuchiki.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He left Hinamori's room. Anger flooded threw him. Damn Aizen. Damn Tousen. And damn Ichimaru. He felt so stupid. He had been fooled and deceived by all of them. He walked towards his office. Inside a strawberry blonde woman was crying.

"Matsumoto," he called softly as he entered.

She jumped in surprise, quickly whipping the tears away. "Captain!" she said jumping up. "How is Hinamori?"

He smiled at her sadly. "Fine for right now." He looked up at her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said. "After all, I still have my captain," she smiled at him.

'_Take care of her,' _Ichimaru's voice whispered in his ear.

"Yes I'm still here. But your best friend isn't,"

Her smile faded for a moment and her silvery eyes became watery. "That's true. He is gone. But, its not something I'm not used to. When we were kids he was always running off. But he always came back to me."

"Where did he go?" asked Toshiro.

"To Aizen," she answered darkly. "And he's run off with him again." she crossed her arms. And smiled sadly. "He'll come back though. He always does. And if he doesn't-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

If Ichimaru Gin didn't come back they would have to kill him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There they stood. Captains vs. the traitors and Espadas. He finished off the third Espada and looked back at the ring of fire where the three defective captains had been trapped.

Toshiro was bruised and bloodied. But he still had fight left in him. All around him the Espada were falling. The visards and the two ex captains were here finishing off the remaining two Espada. The ring of fire had at last faded and three powerful opponents waited for them.

The white haired captain still had fight left in him but in his state was no match for any of the opponents that stood before them. He stepped back and stood next to a wounded Soi Fon and an dying Matsumoto. Kira was doing his very best to heal her.

His green eyes sadly looked down at her. Her whole side had been blown apart. "Matsumoto," he said kneeling beside her. "I'm sorry,'

She smiled at him, even as her life was slipping away she still was the same Matsumoto she always had been.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked. "I was careless."

"He asked me to take care of you,"

"Who did?"

"Ichimaru, not long after he left,"

She smiled sadly and closed her eyes.

"I'm doing my best, sir," said Kira his green eyes filled with worry. He looked over at his former captain.

He looked around. Hinamori was shaking. Hisagi was pale. All who had been betrayed were still suffering.

He was still in banki form. He could still fight for a little longer.

Spreading his icy wings he took off towards the former captains.

His sword clashed against Ichimaru's short one.

"She's dying!" he roared.

Dark brown eyes turned to look at the two.

Aizen. He would deal with Aizen next.

Gin still with that smile looked up at the angry white haired captain. "That's why I asked you to protect her,"

"Ichimaru!" He roared. "Why? Why? Your on the wrong side. Look at all the people over their that still need you,"

Ichimaru's smile faded. He too, could feel Matsumoto's raitsu fading away. He felt Kira's too. Ichimaru sadly shook his head. Red eyes peeked out for a moment. "I-"

His words were cut short. Aizen had snapped his fingers and Tousen quickly appeared behind Ichimaru.

"You have lost your path." With that the dark skinned man stabbed Ichimaru right threw the back.

Green eyes stared at the blade threw Ichimaru. Red rubies dripping from it. His own sword shook in anger. He turned to look at Aizen who was no longer looking back at them.

"Ichimaru!" he called looking back at the thin man. Gin's sword, Shinso slipped form his fingers and fell towards the ground. "Ichimaru!" he cried. "You can't die! What about Matsumoto? Are you going to leave her again?"

The thin man made no sound.

Tousen's sword slowly pulled out of the former captain's body. Once out completely Ichimaru's body too, fell towards the fake town below.

Wasting no time the sword was aimed at him. The tenth captain quickly dodged it. He felt himself grow angrier. Damn Aizen. This in the end was all his fault. It all came down to being his fault. Everyone was suffering because of him. He felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Easy there," It was one of the visards. He had blonde hair and weird teeth. He had been Aizens captain, if he recalled correctly. "We all want a piece of Aizen kido. You look spent though. Let us take over."

Toshiro looked up at his ice petals. He had only one left. And it was fading fast. He nodded at the older man and instead flew down to the ground. The fake city. Fallen Espadas and fraction members littered the ground. Half of his fake body laid on the ground too.

There he was. He kneeled down next to the former third captain. The third captain for some reason felt tears building in the corners of his eyes. "Ichimaru,: he said.

"You look like a little icy angel of death," coughed the dying traitor.

"Be serious," growled Toshiro. "Making jokes at the very end, how stupid,"

He felt tears falling from his eyes. This was stupid. Why was so upset? He and Ichimaru had never gotten along. Yet, that one night when he had seen the thin captain's sad expression, him starring sadly at the moon. He didn't know what was wrong at the time. Now he did know. He knew that Aizen was a cruel ruthless man. He was a man that would cut down his subordinates if there loyalty wavered for even a moment. That was shy Gin had, had bruises on his wrists. Why he couldn't walk right that one day. Maybe he was hurt for having a change of heart at the betrayal plan at the last minute and Aizen had punished him. Toshiro would never learn the reason and at this point in time it really didn't matter.

"Ichimaru," he said. He picked up the thin man and held him tightly. They were never close and never friends. But to die alone wondering if anyone really cares that your dying is too sad a punishment for anyone.

"Tell Matsumoto I'm sorry," he heard a whisper. Toshiro nodded his green eyes still shedding tears. Each breath for the silver haired man became harder. Toshiro wished there was something he could do. But he didn't know any healing kido and everyone was busy fighting Aizen. And Unohana wasn't here. All he could do was keep Gin company as he died.

As Ichimaru's last breath came close the icy wings of his banki shattered around them. It surrounded them it tiny icy shards shinning in the setting sun.

"Thank you for being here," came a weak voice.

Toshiro couldn't think of anything to say. His green eyes just starred at the scarlet ones. They were quickly loosing their life.

Toshiro pressed his forehead against Gin's. "Don't die," he whispered. Gin just couldn't. It wasn't fair. "Matsumoto. You're going to make her cry."

Gin's bony hand was wrapped in his own. "Rangiku," he whispered.

Just as the last of the icy crystals fell around them Toshiro leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against Gin's cold ones. He pulled away. "That was from her,"

Gin smiled his last smile. "Liar,"

Toshiro hugged the limped body tightly. As tears fell freely now. Damn that smiling fox. He was gone now. He held the body tightly his hands wrapped in the silver hair.

The last of the ice fell around them. Aizen's raitsu was fading. They had done it. Soul Society had been saved. This human town had been saved. The king was safe. None of that seemed to matter right now. After all Gin was dead. Aizen too was soon to be taking his last breath. Tousen too, must be gone. The lives that would be shattered because of these peoples lives were gone, was a heavy number. Hinamori would probably never be able to fully recover. Matsumoto would certainly drink even more now. And what about Kira and Hisagi? And what about him?

He burried his face in Ichimaru's white clothes. Tears still falling. What about him?

A/N I feel that this is really sad. Like I've been tearing up like crazy. For many reasons. I just wanted to write a Toshiro Gin fic. It's a hard pairing to write. My apologies of it isn't good. I just wanted to write one because of the con. Its not based on our experience or anything. Just something I wanted to write. I just feel really stupid for not being brave enough for not asking for a number or anything. I just feel silly too, for being so upset about something like that. I feel even worse that I don't have any pics of us at con either. I know there out there though. We got our pics taken a lot. With a Grimmjaw too. Well anyway I'll stop writing about my self pity. I do hope you liked it even though its sad. I'm sorry.

Also I have some pics of the convention if any one would like to see them their on my face book just ask and I'll send you the link.


End file.
